


Baby, I Love You

by Angellovemusic8



Category: Bleach
Genre: Children, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Married Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angellovemusic8/pseuds/Angellovemusic8
Summary: 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away' unless that doctor is your husband, then it's best to skip the apple.Toshiro and Ichigo show how much they love each other in twenty-six words.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Apple

Toshiro stared at the fruit bowl, wondering which fruit she should eat. She was in a mood for fruit, but they were out of watermelon. Toshiro, of course, had no idea how that happened. Toshiro reached for an apple before a thought crossed her mind.

'An apple a day keeps the doctor away' unless that doctor is your husband, then it's best to skip the apple. Toshiro instead reached and took hold of a banana. There was no way she was keeping Ichigo away, not after all these years. She peeled the banana and took a bite. Bananas were not her favorite, and sometimes she wondered how Captain Kuchiki adore them. Toshiro was not complaining as it made it easier for her when it came to the man's birthday.

"Hey, yuki hime," Toshiro heard a deep voice greet her.

"Hey, yourself," Toshiro said with a smile forming on her face. She turned around to face Ichigo. He was a far cry from the boy she once knew, but he has grown both physically and mentally into the man she knew and love.

"Is that all you're eating?" Ichigo asked with amusement.

"Nope, just in the mood for a fruit, but were out of watermelon," Toshiro stated.

"Mmhm, I wonder how that happened," Ichigo questioned with a slight smirk on his face. He knew that his snowflake loves watermelon. When it came to his wife, he needed to buy a cart full of watermelon. Although, he would never admit that aloud.

"I wonder too," Toshiro spoke absentminded, but they both knew.

"So, you're eating a banana?" Ichigo questioned before pausing, "Byakuya would be jealous," Ichigo continued with a comment.

"Please, he likes a specific type of banana," Toshiro sassed back. Ichigo barked out a laugh. Toshiro rolled her eyes playfully while dumping the banana peel into the trash.

"So, what else are you eating?" Ichigo asked while bending down to kiss his lover's neck. She was taller than when they first had met, but he still had more than five inches over her.

Toshiro let out a gasp and tilt her head to the side to give him better access. Ichigo left open mouth kisses along her neck.

"Gonna cook some pancakes," she told him after some time. Ichigo let out a soft chuckle against her skin. He vaguely remembers in the past that she didn't like Western food, but she finally accommodates them.

"Chocolate chip?" Toshiro smiled at her husband's request. Her husband has a surprisingly big sweet tooth. She found out after the candy Ukitake had given her disappear, only to find her then-boyfriend eating them all.

"Is that what you want?" Toshiro asked him as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She laughed before turning around and grabbing the ingredients to make the pancakes. She hated using the mix as she typically cooked everything handmade.

Ichigo looked at the fruit bowl and took an apple from the bowl.

"Did you know that an apple a day keeps the doctor away?" Ichigo asked her with a mouthful of apple.

"Yes, I'm aware," Toshiro claimed while rolling her eyes at her husband's behavior.

"Don't you want an apple, you know, to keep the doctors away?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm good," she concluded.

"Why not?" Ichigo questioned.

"I don't want to keep the doctors away," Toshiro told him as she mixed the ingredients before pouring the chocolate chips.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, now confused.

"You're a doctor," she pointed out. Ichigo stared at her back, confused before he got what she said. A smile broke out on his face.

"Oh! Yuki hime, you're gonna need more than an apple to keep me away," Ichigo reassured while hugging his petite wife from behind.

"I know, but still, I'm not risking it," she told him with stubbornness.

"Good, don't risk it," he told her before kissing her.


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo barked out a laugh, "well, in that case, let's give credit to Misaki for making us parents in the first place."

Ichigo smiled softly as his daughter coo and reached up for him. A bright dimpled smile was on her face as she glanced up at him with bright blue eyes. Ichigo hoped that her eyes stayed blue because his wife's eyes were the first thing he fell in love with.

"Someone is awake early," he noted softly.

Misaki squealed as her father reached out and held her.

"How is my little Misa doing?" Ichigo asked softly.

Misaki squealed in delight, and Ichigo had to hush the baby as his beloved wife was still fast asleep.

Ichigo smiled before taking Misaki downstairs and into the kitchen. He was still not needed, which meant that he could do breakfast for Toshiro.

He put Misaki in her high chair, where she just wiggled her tiny feet in amusement. He watched in his own happiness at Misaki.

Ichigo could still not believe that Toshiro decided to name their daughter after his mother. It meant a lot to him that she would do something like that for him since she had died when he was so young. It made him feel bad for Toshiro as Toshiro didn't know any of her parents. It was this reason that Toshiro was skeptical when she became pregnant. She didn't have anyone to imitate when it came to parenting. He was proud of Toshiro being able to be an amazing mother without having one.

"You think I should do something special for mama for being such an amazing mama?" Ichigo asked Misaki.

Misaki babbled from her high chair, "I'll take it as a yes," Ichigo chimed.

Ichigo decided to make Toshiro a traditional breakfast. He thought of making her some natto, cold tofu, white rice, fried chicken, watermelon, and her absolute favorite green tea.

He was wondering if he could do this. He wasn't a chief, but he was pretty sure he was able to surprise his wife with breakfast. Ichigo immediately took out the ingredients he needed to make the food. He briefly wondered if what he wanted to make was a lot of food for his tiny wife, but he shook the thought away. Toshiro needed to eat more.

He followed the recipes exactly, hoping that the food tasted good. Ichigo now wondered if he was doing the food right. Maybe he should call Yuzu. He was pretty sure that he was doing something wrong. He glanced at the recipe one more time and stared at it in confusion. Cooking was not his forte. Maybe he should really call Yuzu.

He glanced at his daughter, who found interest in her foot. She kept trying to grab it but really couldn't get it while being on the high chair. He watched as her bottom lip stuck out, and he immediately ran to her and took her in his arms. He bounced a little bit to calm her down before she started to cry.

Ichigo finished up with one hand, which was not easy at all. How did Toshiro do anything with one hand? Maybe he should praise Toshiro for doing the impossible more often. He felt like a terrible husband for not doing more. Being a doctor was tiring, but Toshiro did more than him, and she deserves the world. How can he make it up to her?

He took some paper and started to make a card for her. He finished it up by painting their daughter's hand and using her handprint as the final masterpiece. He looked down at it, and it looked so much better than Rukia's crappy drawings. He places everything neatly onto the table as he heard his daughter excited babbles. He turns around to see Toshiro, wearing her purple lace nightgown.

"What's going on here?" She asked while flicking her white hair back.

"I made breakfast," Ichigo claimed with triumph.

"I made you some cold tofu, natto, white rice, fried chicken, and green tea, and your favorite fruit," Ichigo concluded.

She looked at him with such happiness. "You made me breakfast," Toshiro exclaimed with a huge smile that showed off those dimples that he loved so much.

Toshiro walked to the table and sat down on the chair where she saw a card. "I know that you think you wouldn't be the best mother, but you are the most amazing mother Misaki could have asked for. And I'm grateful for having you as my wife and being the mother of my child. We love you, even if it doesn't seem like it. You're the best, yuki hime," Toshiro read out loud with a smile and slight tears in her eyes.

"Thank you...I love you too," Toshiro beamed as she got up and hugged him before kissing him.

"I love you more," he told her as he kissed her again.

"You know I shouldn't get all the credit...you are an amazing husband and father. I couldn't do anything without you," she told him.

"I barely did anything," Ichigo muttered.

"It takes two to make a baby," Toshiro pointed out.

Ichigo barked out a laugh, "well, in that case, let's give credit to Misaki for making us parents in the first place."

"Yes, we should," Toshiro agreed while tickling the baby in his arm. Toshiro leaned in to give their daughter a giant kiss.

Misaki reached for her mother, and Toshiro took hold of their daughter. Their daughter immediately slaps her hand on her breast.

"And...she's hungry," Toshiro comments with a soft smile.

Toshiro sat down and pulled her nightgown's strap down to expose her breast. She shifted Misaki to breastfeed her. Misaki did not wait to latch on to her mother's breast.

"This is the life," Ichigo sighed out. Ichigo wasn't lying as he loves every minute of domestic life. Renji had said that he would regret it, but he did not at all.


	3. Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget what others say about her. She was gorgeous, according to Ichigo, and his opinion is the only thing that matters. Besides, she never got a compliment before.

"Freak!"

"Can you believe that loser tried to talk to me?"

"What you're gonna do, cry?"

"I barely touched her, and she's complaining, what a baby!"

"She's the yuki-onna!"

"Look what you did, brat! What is wrong with you?"

"You're a mistake!"

"No one likes you!"

"You're going to be the worst captain ever in history!"

"Arrogant!"

"Cold!"

"Bitch!"

"She thinks she's so smart!"

"She's the worst."

"Show off."

"Ice bitch."

"What a prude?"

"She's such a tease."

"Maybe if she wasn't a horrible person, someone may actually love her."

"What the fuck does Ichigo see in her?"

"She's so desperate that she decided to date a child from the human world. Pathetic!"

Toshiro heard her fair share of insults. She was so used to it that it no longer matters. Well, almost didn't matter. Toshiro did a lot to not let people's words get to her, but it was tiring to keep putting a no fuck attitude. However, she couldn't possibly let people know how much it gets to her.

The latest insult was: "I bet Kurosaki is only dating her until someone better comes along."

That one hurt; Toshiro wasn't going to lie. She tried to be a good girlfriend to him. Toshiro actually attempted on so many occasions to make him happy. Maybe it wasn't enough. Could the words be real?

Toshiro admits that she was not the best, but she tried. The thought of Ichigo just dating her until someone better comes around made her want to cry. She quickly wipes the strain tear, frustrated that the words were getting to her. If Ichigo leaves her for someone else, it was his loss. Right?

"Tosh!" Toshiro turns to see Ichigo rushing towards her.

"I'm glad I caught you. I was shopping with Rukia, and I found this, and I thought of you," Ichigo breathed out with a grin.

Toshiro looked at him with confusion as he thrust a box at him. She glanced at it with confusion. Toshiro gently took out the ribbon and glanced at the gift. She slipped the top off and glanced down.

"To my girlfriend...If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Only then would you realize how special you are to me," Toshiro read out loud with quirked brows. In the middle of the message was an infinity shaped necklace.

"Why are you such a romantic?" Toshiro asked.

"Because you are beautiful, intelligent, kind, and I just love you," Ichigo told her with a smitten look on his face.

"Here...let me put it on," he excitedly told her while also ignoring her words.

"You are gorgeous," Ichigo claimed while moving her hair to the side.

Toshiro rolled her eyes playfully at her boyfriend's words. She turned around to walk away from her boyfriend.

"Thank you," she softly spoke.

"Of course, love," Ichigo said.

She walked into her office and started to rub the necklace. Forget what others say about her. She was gorgeous, according to Ichigo, and his opinion is the only thing that matters. Besides, she never got a compliment before. That thought made her smile. Toshiro would have to do something special for Ichigo; he deserved it for being the best boyfriend anyone can ask for.


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Ichigo, I heard that you were home alone and..." Toshiro started before her face flushed, and she glanced away.
> 
> "Tosh! I-I-I can explain..." Ichigo started as he covered himself up.
> 
> "Don't..." Toshiro interrupted before striding up to him and kissing him. Ichigo immediately reciprocated his lover.
> 
> "You're home alone, right?" Toshiro whispered.
> 
> "Yeah," he responded.
> 
> "Good," she muttered while crawling on his lap.

Ichigo groaned as he gripped his cock harder as he imagined his girlfriend's small hand doing it.

"Tosh, baby, you're so good," he groaned out as he moved his hand to stroke his head.

He moaned softly, "Tosh, baby, just like that," Ichigo groaned out. He was glad that his family was not at home.

Toshiro gave him a sultry look as she continued to stroke his cock. He groaned into her hands.

"Tosh, baby...fuck," he groaned out.

"So, Ichigo, I heard that you were home alone and..." Toshiro started before her face flushed, and she glanced away.

"Tosh! I-I-I can explain..." Ichigo started as he covered himself up.

"Don't..." Toshiro interrupted before striding up to him and kissing him. Ichigo immediately reciprocated his lover.

"You're home alone, right?" Toshiro whispered.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Good," she muttered while crawling on his lap.

Ichigo gripped her clothed ass as she let out a gasp. He moved his hand underneath that school uniform skirt she had on. Ichigo was surprised when he felt lacy material. He slid underneath her lacy panties and squeezed her soft ass.

"Gorgeous," he whispered while she let out a small gasp.

He leaned in and captured her lips for another kiss before flipping her over. She let out a squeal as her back landed on the bed.

"Now, baby, it's not fair that I'm the only one naked," Ichigo whispered into her neck as he trailed open mouth kisses.

"Whatcha gonna do about it," she flirted right back.

Ichigo let out a growl from the back of this throat before taking hold of his girlfriend's shirt and pulling it over her head. He glanced down to see she was wearing a red lacy bra.

"What is with the lacy underwear?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Matsumoto thought it would be a good idea," she replied.

"Oh, it is. Remind me to thank Rangiku-san," Ichigo said.

"Perv."

"You're going to regret saying that."

"Am I?"

He reached behind her and unclipped her bra before yanking it off. He let out a groan as he glanced down her medium-sized breast that was as creamy as her skin. Her nipples were slightly darker than her actual skin.

"Stop staring," she hissed out.

"Why? You're absolutely delectable, Tosh," he whispered in her ears.

"Oi! I'm not a snack," she growled at him.

"Now...Now, we don't want that kind of attitude," he scolded while bending down and taking one of her breasts in his mouth. She gasped softly as his tongue probed her nipple. He tweaked her nipple, marveling at her face. Ichigo switched his attention and gave each breast the same amount of attention.

Ichigo stopped his molestation on her breasts and moved back up to kiss her again. She wrapped her hand around his neck to pull him closer. Toshiro parted her lips after feeling Ichigo's tongue brush against her lips. Both Toshiro and Ichigo were having a competition of dominance. Toshiro gave up and let him win; she followed his lead with a soft moan.

Toshiro pulled away with a pant while Ichigo attacked her neck. She felt Ichigo decorate her neck with hickey after hickey. It was going to be impossible to hide that tomorrow.

Toshiro flipped them back over. It was time for her to return the favor. Before Ichigo could do anything, she took hold of his cock. Ichigo let out a strangled moan. She ran her hand over the head and back to the base. Ichigo had no warning before Toshiro took him in her mouth. She glanced up at him through thick lashes. As hot as it was, he knew that she knew what she was doing. Which meant she has done this before, and that was disappointing. He wished that he was her first, but then again, she was a century older than him.

Ichigo was interrupted from his thoughts when she took him deeper in her throat. That tight heat tightens around his aching cock that made him let out a series of curses. She hummed along to his foul language, making him let out yet another strangled moan. Apparently, that was not enough as she started to suck him.

"Damn it, Tosh...I'm not going to last," he breathed out.

She responded by swirling her tongue over the head. He tried to warn her, but it came too late, and strings of cum shoot into her throat. Toshiro swallowed what she could while the rest dripped down her chin and onto her chest. The sight of Toshiro being covered with his semen made his arousal come back.

Toshiro looked down at his now hardening cock and scoff, "teenagers."

Before Ichigo could even respond to her word, she slid out both her skirt and panties. Spreading her legs in front of him, showing off her hairless cunt. Ichigo licked his bottom lip in anticipation. Toshiro gave him a flirty smile and wink before dipping her fingers in between her wet folds. Spreading her legs further to allow Ichigo a view, she proceeds to stretch herself. Her other hand reached out to play with her clit. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, she let out a moan and whimpers.

Ichigo swallowed at the show he was given. Grabbing himself, he matched it to the pace of her fingers. She stopped fingering herself and held up her fingers covered in her juices in front of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo took her finger and lapped them dry. Relishing his girlfriend's taste with every lick.

"I wanna ride you," Toshiro said after a moment.

"Go ahead, baby...ride me," he instructed.

She didn't waste any time as she climbs on top of him. Toshiro took his cock in her hand before guiding it to her wet heat. Both of them groaned when her tight heat swallowed his cock. Toshiro kept going until Ichigo bottomed out inside of her. It has been too long since she had a cock inside her, and it felt amazing.

Ichigo was huge, or maybe not doing this for so long also could be a factor. Either way, she needed time to adjust to him. Therefore, Toshiro just rotated her hips, so she could take him a little faster. She let out a whimper as it was becoming a lot too much. Slowly rising, she lifted herself up and slammed down.

Toshiro had to admit Ichigo holding her made the process easier. She raised herself up before slamming back down while using him as a support. They both moan as she kept moving up and down.

"Tosh, you're so tight, baby," Ichigo groaned into her ear.

"And you're so big," she whispered back. Ichigo smiled before grabbing her neck and pulling her for a kiss.

Ichigo reached between their bodies to play with Toshiro's clit. The minute his hand touched her clit, she threw her head back and let out a moan straight out of hentai.

"Ichigo..." she moaned out loudly.

"Baby, don't stop," he instructed. She nodded tiredly before proceeding at an even more erratic pace. Ichigo knew she was closed, so to make the process go faster, he pinched her clit. That was the last straw as Toshiro leaned into Ichigo as her organism hit her. Ichigo kept rubbing his finger on her clit while rocking his hips, so she can get the most of it. Her tight heat made it impossible for Ichigo not to cum. He slammed his hips up and came inside his petite girlfriend.

"So good, baby, so good," he muttered out while kissing her temple. The two held onto each other as they came down from their ecstasy. Toshiro connected their lips once more before Ichigo took over.

"That was...amazing," Toshiro panted out.

"You were amazing," Ichigo muttered back.

Ichigo let out a groan as he blinked and glanced at his surrounding. He was in his room, and it was pitch dark outside. Ichigo couldn't believe it was all a dream as it seemed so real. It was so real. Tapping at his window alerted him, and he was thinking that might have woken him up. Ichigo moved his curtain and opened his window to his girlfriend in her natural form.

"Are you okay? Your spiritual pressure spiked," Toshiro rushed out.

"Um...yeah...I was sleeping," Ichigo said while clearing his throat.

"Nightmare?" She asked, concerned while climbing through the window.

"Um...yeah," he lied as he was too embarrassed, to tell the truth.

Toshiro glanced at Ichigo, uncertain as she felt his spiritual pressure become erratic. She glanced at Ichigo and noticed a visible bump sticking out under his blanket.

"Was it a nightmare or..." Toshiro trailed off as she gripped her boyfriend through his blanket. Ichigo let out a groan as his girlfriend stroked him without putting pressure.

"You are home alone, right?" She asked in a sultry voice.

Unlike his dream version, he could only nod. Ichigo saw Toshiro smirk with the light of the moon. She reached to close his windows and close his curtains.

"Good," she whispered as she snuck underneath his blanket.

Toshiro was aware that the other shinigami on this mission would know what was happening; however, she didn't give a damn. It has been too fucking long since she had gotten relief, considering fucking Ichimaru left her.


	5. Excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe we're getting married in a month," Ichigo said, baffled.
> 
> "I know...in a month I'll be Kurosaki Toshiro," she responded.

Toshiro rolled her eyes at her soon to be father-in-law.

"Oh, Masaki. Our dear boy is getting married to our sweet daughter. Can you believe it?!" Isshin cried out to that pathetic poster of his late wife.

"Would you leave it alone already," Ichigo growled out, "And for fuck sake, stop with the fucking poster."

"Don't listen to him, my darling Masaki. Our son is just stress from the wedding preparations," Isshin reassured the poster.

"That's because you're stressing me out," Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"I'm so happy that you are joining the family, my darling Shiro," Isshin gushed as he took hold of his former third seat.

"Not only that, but you are also officially one of my daughters..." Isshin proclaimed, "...that means you can call me papa."

Toshiro glanced at him, "as if," she responded. Although, she was fully aware that after next month she will be Kurosaki Toshiro. Which therefore meant that her former captain will indeed by her father, well father-in-law.

"Captain, we got your dress!" Rangiku shriek in a sing-song tone.

"I hope it's the right dress, and you didn't mess up," Toshiro retorted.

"So mean," she whined as she put the cover holding her dress down.

Toshiro walked up to the dress and unzipped it slightly to see if it was indeed her dress.

"Hey, Ichigo, are you sure you want to get married? Domestic life is gonna bore you to death," Renji made a snark comment.

"Seriously, Toshiro can hear you, asshole, and yes, I want to marry Toshiro. So, cut it out, pineapple," Ichigo growled out as he went to check on Toshiro. He found it annoying that Renji kept doing that. Ichigo knew Renji wasn't keen on Toshiro when they first started dating, but warm up to the thought of them together. The only issue was when they announced the marriage, Renji saw it as no more guys night out.

"Good, you didn't mess up," she told her busty lieutenant.

"Well, of course, I won't sabotage your wedding," Rangiku responded, kind of hurt.

"I know you won't," Toshiro claimed before glancing at Rangiku's sad features. "Wanna see me in my wedding dress," she suggested, to make the women happy.

Immediately Rangiku squealed, grab the dress, her hand, and ushered upstairs with Rukia, Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin following them. Toshiro got close to them as her relationship with Ichigo progressed.

"Try it on! Try it on! Try it on!" Rangiku yelled out.

"Give me a minute."

"Captain, we're all girls. You can change in front of us," Rangiku pointed out, knowing that was why her captain was hesitating.

Toshiro glared at her before stripping and putting on her dress. Toshiro walked to the mirror to glance at herself. Even today, she was shocked that she had picked a dress that resembles the Western world than her beloved traditions. But living and dating Ichigo made her more open to the West. The dress this time fits her perfectly. The dress was a floor-length ball gown that was also off the shoulder. The bottom consists of silk that had layers of lace on either side of it. The top had intrinsic lace over the chest and down the sleeve and over the tulle material.

"What a beautiful dress?" Yuzu gushed softly.

"I know," Orihime instantly agreed.

"Captain! You look beautiful!" Rangiku squealed in excitement.

"Thank you," Toshiro softly said as she ducked her head.

"That's not all we got you," Rangiku started.

Toshiro stared at the girls in confusion.

"A little gift from us," Rangiku claimed while pointing at her, Rukia, and Orihime.

"Oh! No, we had nothing to do with this," Rukia rebuttal.

Toshiro stared, confused, before opening the box. Instantly, her face became red.

"No!" Toshiro yelled.

"Yes...it's your honeymoon present. I bet Ichigo will love it," Rangiku told her. Toshiro looked inside the box once more. She couldn't help but glare at the lacy lingerie that was given to her. Lacy lingerie that left nothing to the imagination with the sheer lace.

"Oh, hell, no! Not happening," Toshiro refused.

"Captain! You and Ichigo already had sex...why does it matter," Rangiku noted.

"I-I-I...umm..." Toshiro was stumped. She had nothing to refuse what Rangiku said.

Meanwhile, the boys downstairs stared at the ceiling, wondering what was going on.

"I'm going to go see what that's about," Ichigo suggested.

"Are you not suppose to see your bride in her dress," Renji pointed out.

"That's a wife tale," Ichigo rebuttal as he climbs the stairs.

Ichigo didn't bother to knock and just open the door.

"Yuki hime, is everything okay?" He asked.

"What are you doing? You can't see the bride in her dress before the wedding," Rukia yelled.

"That old wife tales...please," Ichigo claimed.

Ichigo was lost for words when he saw his soon-to-be bride in her dress.

"Seriously, that was supposed to happen for the pictures," Karin groaned.

"Can you give us space," Toshiro requested?

The girls all left unwillingly, especially with the fact that Ichigo saw Toshiro in her wedding dress. 

"You look radiant," Ichigo complimented as he took her hand in his. He lightly lifted it and spun her around, marveling in the way that the dress emphasized her beauty.

"I would have thought you would have gotten a yukata," he told her.

"I was, but the store I went to sold both, and I saw this one, and I fell in love," Toshiro explained.

"I can see why," Ichigo responded as he gawked at his wife. Ichigo cleared his throat and thought of anything to say.

"I can't believe we're getting married in a month," Ichigo said, baffled.

"I know...in a month I'll be Kurosaki Toshiro," she responded.

Ichigo blinked as this was news to him. He had thought Toshiro would keep her name, seeing as she was a captain.

"You're taking my name?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yeah...is there a problem?" Toshiro bit her bottom lip as she wouldn't think there is a problem with her decision.

"Snowflake, you make me the happiest man in the world!" Ichigo exclaimed as he kissed Toshiro.

"I'm guessing, no problem."

"None at all."

Ichigo pulled Toshiro closed to him as he started to sway his body. She followed his lead, and soon they were both dancings in their shared bedroom. Ignoring the people downstairs, they were in their own world. The world that involved them already happily married and moving on to the next phase.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was happy that not much has really changed. It was weird, she had been told that things would change after having a baby, but besides having to drag around a child, not much has changed. They were still yelling, get together, parties, other events. They were all a massive family that gets together every chance they get.

"I wonder where Misaki is hiding," she said out loud as she purposely passes the hiding spot her toddler was in.

"Here I am!" Her barely four-year-old yells as she jumps out of her not so subtle hiding place.

"There you are," Toshiro feigns surprise, "my, you are quite the hider."

"I was hiding behind the curtain, and you didn't even see me," Misaki shouted out. Toshiro internally cringes at her daughter's loud tone. Misaki was almost near her fourth birthday, and well, she took after her paternal family. It wasn't like she wasn't used to the yelling; the cringe was because her daughter tends to yell in her ears.

"Misa, darling, please don't yell in mama's ear," Toshiro says in the sweetest tone possible as to not upset her beloved daughter.

Misaki tilts her head in confusion, but before she could ask, the door opens.

"I'm home!" She hears her boisterous husband's voice.

"Papa!" Her daughter once again yelling in her ear.

"Hey, my little flower," she heard her husband say.

"Oh, there's my darling Misaki!" Toshiro's eyes widen as she hears her father-in-law's distinct voice.

"Grandpa!" Misaki baby squeal rang around the house.

"For the last time, stop complaining, Jinta," Toshiro had to scoff at her sister-in-law, telling her boyfriend, who most likely didn't want to be here. She couldn't fault the guy Ichigo was still relentless when it came to his sisters.

Toshiro got up from where she was sitting and went to greet her in-laws.

"There is my darling third daughter," Isshin said as he ran up to her.

"Give it a break," Ichigo growled as he slammed his father down.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't do that...are you, okay papa," Yuzu asked as she bends down.

"Yuzu, don't worry about him...he's fine," Karin reprimanded as she came up to Toshiro.

"So, I got a new video game," Karin claimed as she reached in her bag and took out a new fighting game.

"Already bringing out a new video game?" Toshiro couldn't help be amused at the situation. She was happy that not much has really changed. It was weird, she had been told that things would change after having a baby, but besides having to drag around a child, not much has changed. They were still yelling, get together, parties, other events. They were all a massive family that gets together every chance they get.

"Well, duh, we can play when she goes to bed," Karin suggested.

"Trust me, she doesn't pay attention," Toshiro claimed as she glanced around for her mischievous three-year-old.

"I'll get food going," Yuzu yelled before hugging her.

"I'll help," she stated, considering this was her house.

"Masaki, come on, wanna be mama's little helper," she asked.

"I'm mama's little helper!" Misaki yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Aw! She's like my darling, beloved Misaki!" Isshin cried out while her three-year-old shouts.

"Sorry. We're late. It's Ganju's fault," Toshiro heard Kukaku yell as she drags her younger brother in.

"Not to worry, we just got here," Ichigo shouted from his place on the couch.

"Oh! Good!" Kukaku yelled back as they appeared.

"Seriously, did you have to bring the pig inside," Ichigo groaned as he glanced at the pig.

"I can't leave Bonnie outside," Ganju claims.

"Well, Bonnie is getting dirt all over the house!" Ichigo shouted.

"I didn't know you were such a clean freak!" Ganju shouted right back.

Toshiro groaned at the massive shouting match between her husband and his second cousin. Toshiro closed her eyes to ease the tension in her head. She then went to their shared bedroom and went straight for the bathroom. Toshiro skimmed around until she came across medicine for headaches. Taking the cup at the counter and feeling it up with water, she took the pill. Toshiro closed her eyes as she leaned forward, both hands on either side of the sink.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah," she told him as she leaned into him.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked one more time as he glanced at her.

"I'm fine."

"Are we going to tell them?"

"Yeah."

"You ready."

"Are you?" She asked with a soft giggle before slipping out of her husband's tender embrace and went back to the main festivities.

"Come on! Piggy, go!" Toshiro heard her daughter say, and in an instant, she reacted quickly. Much quicker than anything that has happened in her division. Toshiro grabbed her daughter and lifted the toddler onto her hip.

"No, riding the pig, darling," she reprimanded her daughter.

"But mommy," her daughter's lip quivered.

"Not now, okay," Toshiro told her daughter, who immediately smiled.

"I can teach her how to ride Bonnie like a pro," Ganju screamed.

"Pro my ass!" Ichigo rebuttal.

"You wanna fight!"

"Bring it!

Ignoring the conflict, Toshiro brings Misaki into the kitchen where Yuzu is hard at work.

"Do you have any soy sauce?"

Toshiro instantly walks to the shelf on the left side and moves containers before handing her sister the sauce.

The two get in a rhythm, with little Misaki being the taste tester. Outside the kitchen, Toshiro can hear Isshin wailing over something, most likely Ichigo or Yuzu or Kukaku beating on him. Ganju and Ichigo were still fighting. Kukaku yelling at Ganju and Ichigo to stop fighting.

"Dinner is ready," Yuzu announced over the multiple voices.

"Misaki, help me with setting the table," she asked her daughter. The two of them work on setting the table.

"Papa! Papa! Look! I'm mama's little helper," Misaki declares proudly.

"You are so good for your mother!" Isshin wails as he picks up Misaki, lifting her up high. Misaki giggles as Isshin twirls around.

"Grandpa is silly," she claimed with a squeal.

"We got an announcement," Ichigo loudly announced. She looked at her husband, completely baffled.

'Now,' she mouthed.

'Yes.'

Everyone stared at Ichigo with curiosity.

"We wanted to tell the family first. We're going to have another baby!" Immediately, everyone starts screaming their congratulation. This noise was different; the noise was the family showing how close they were.

"Does that mean I'm going to be a big sissy?" Misaki asked her.

"Yes, darling."

"I'm going to be a big sissy! I'm going to be a big sissy!" Misaki repeatedly shouted her excitement.

"Oh, is it not wonderful," Yuzu said in a dreamlike state.

"Please tell me you don't want children," Jinta asked, concerned.

"Did you ask my motherly sister that?" Karin asked as everyone stared at Jinta with the same question.

"Crap!"

Toshiro glanced at the picture of her granny and mother-in-law. She wished both of them could have been here, but the world wasn't always kind. At least, they had a family, and it was continuing to grow.


	7. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo left the store, ecstatic that he bought something- well, Rukia bought something for him. He ignored Renji's comment about Ichigo's interest in art. Ichigo couldn't draw, and even he knew that. He didn't want to tell them that this was for a girl he hardly knew.

Ichigo walked alongside Rukia and Renji as they showed him around the Soul Society. He was grateful that they give him a tour, but his mind wanders back to the sweet and stunning artist. The artist in question lived outside the Seireitei and honestly took his breath away. He hardly knew her, but he did know she is an artist and dedicated one. He also knew her appearance: snowy locks for hair, an ocean for eyes, and sun-kissed skin.

Ichigo wanted nothing to do but slip out of the gates of Seireitei and to the store where she drew. It was weird, he hardly knew her, but he wanted so badly to get to know her. She was just a welcoming change. He realized that people, who lived outside the gates, were wary of shinigami or anyone wearing fancy clothes. The artist, on the other hand, welcomes him with open arms. She showed him her world through drawings and paintings. The koi fish swimming in an endless stream near a towering red shrine or the dangerous summit filled with trees and unsteady rocks. Or the bridge between the land and sky on the highest point of a steep hill or the garden that was everlasting with bountiful fruits and flowers or the towering tree that can be seen just outside the city walls. They were magnificent just like the artist herself.

Ichigo glanced around and noticed a nearby art store. He couldn't control his movement as he gravitated towards the store. He could feel Rukia and Renji following close behind, probably confused as to where he was going. He didn't care as he walked in. He was hoping he could find something for his very mysterious artist. He wanted to repay her for all of the free art she did for him. Ichigo knew that he could find something here.

He glanced around as the lady behind the counter immediately pounces on the prospect of a new customer. She stalked him at every corner, commenting on their high-class art supplies. Multiple times she had commented on his clothing, claiming someone from his wealth could potentially buy anything. He didn't comment that the clothes were borrowed and given to him by Rukia's brother. It wasn't her business to know, but he hoped Rukia would lend him money to buy something for his well-kept secret.

Ichigo left the store, ecstatic that he bought something- well, Rukia bought something for him. He ignored Renji's comment about Ichigo's interest in art. Ichigo couldn't draw, and even he knew that. He didn't want to tell them that this was for a girl he hardly knew. All he got to do was somehow slip out and take this to her. Ichigo was not sure how he was going to do that, but he'll figure it out.

As they reached the courtyard of the Gotei 13, he caught a familiar white hair. He thought he was losing it, but there she was, stunning as ever, with another taller, bustier lady. Ichigo had to do a double-take as he noticed the familiar black uniform of a shinigami. She was a shinigami? There was no indication, every time he saw her, she was wearing normal yukata. He tried to contain whatever excitement he felt, but he utterly failed.

"Toshiro!" He shouted, which was probably a mistake, as people glanced at him as he lost it. Rukia and Renji looked petrified at him or maybe for him.

The girl in question glanced at him with an intriguing look. The lady next to him gave him a questioning look before looking down at the girl beside her. The girl already morphs her face to an indifferent, which was weird to him. As long as he knew her, she always made expression.

"Hey." Ichigo mentally slaps himself. That's all he could say to her. How stupid does he sound? He might as well let the ground consume him to save him from embarrassment. Quick, say something.

"You're a shinigami?" Not that you idiot.

"Yeah," her voice was as stunning as her, "captain, actually." She stated while turning around to show him that white haori that all captains wear.

"You're a captain?" He shouted, and everyone around him started to back up slowly. She stared at him with an indifferent face, and he could feel the sticky feeling when you start to sweat. He was nervous as she just kept staring at him with the most expressionless face. The people around them were still backing up but also intrigued about what will happen.

"Yeah, why?" She sounded annoyed. He didn't mean anything wrong in his statement. It's just that she was young and gorgeous.

"Wow...you must have worked hard for that position." 'You must have worked hard for that position' how stupid did that sound. He was a complete idiot. Maybe he should abort before he made a bigger fool of himself. If he's lucking, maybe Zabimaru would murder him.

"I did...thanks?" Great, even she knew that he was an idiot.

"I...I got you something," he claimed quickly, as he thrust the bag towards her. Toshiro's eyebrow quirked as she hesitantly but confidently- if that's possible- look inside. He watched as her ocean eyes widen slightly and lit up. It was like an array of light shades of blue to make up the gorgeous crystal clear ocean. A clear ocean that he wanted to see over and over again. He couldn't help it, everything about this particular girl was stunning to him.

"Thank you," she said with mild amusement as she took the bag from him. She gave him a dazzling smile that could melt his inside. It was short-lived, but he had already committed it to memory.

"Let us go, Matsumoto," she orders to the busty woman next to her, who tried to peek inside only to get slapped in the hand.

He was a fool, a lovesick fool. The best part was, she's a captain, which means he'll see her again. It made him happy on the inside and most likely on the outside if Renji and Rukia's puzzling look was to say something. He couldn't help it. She had accepted his gift and smiled at him. It was the best day ever. Now, if he could figure out which division she ran, so he could continue visiting his favorite artist.

Meanwhile, Toshiro told her lieutenant that she had to make a quick stop. Once arriving at her house, she set the bag down at the table. Toshiro looks inside at the art supplies. She honestly couldn't wait to use them, but she had work. Toshiro turned around and couldn't help but let out a smile. That Kurosaki kid was more interesting than she had presumed. She might need to get to know him better.


	8. Hopelessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro was not hopeless in the relationship department. No matter what anyone might say. She's just a busy person being a captain and all, so some things slip out of her mind, like the blasted human holidays.

Toshiro was not hopeless in the relationship department. No matter what anyone might say. She's just a busy person being a captain and all, so some things slip out of her mind, like the blasted human holidays. Like today. Today was Valentine's Day, where the female gives their crush or significant other a special gift. This is also the first Valentine's Day, she is celebrating with Ichigo. She had tried to remember, wrote it down in all of her calendars to not forget. Yet, here she was without a gift and without a clue what to get her darling Ichigo. That is where her problem began.

"I bet Captain Hitsugaya didn't get anything for Kurosaki."

"Please, she probably forgot."

"Oh! No! She definitely forgot!" And then the girls laugh.

Those whispers behind her back were her second problem. She did forget, and now she's suddenly the worst girlfriend ever. Not that she wasn't before, but it just got worst tenfold.

Most girls give the boy chocolate in a shape of a heart, but everyone is doing that. She wouldn't be shocked if other girls were doing that to steal Ichigo away from her.

Of course, by the time she realized the date, it is already too late to buy anything. She had a little over an hour to get ready for the stupid Valentine Day festival the other members of the even stupider club she was forced to join made.

To make matters worst, she was not even ready to attend the festivities. She had to get ready and then figure out what to get Ichigo, or she will be label as the worst girlfriend of all of Seireitei. A title she didn't care for, but what if Ichigo agreed. What if Ichigo left her for it? She already had enough stress as a captain; she did not need the added stress of a ruined relationship on top of that.

What can she get for Ichigo at this time and fast? She looked around her barracks to figure out an idea of what to give her boyfriend. Toshiro glanced at her art supplies in the corner. Ichigo has always loved her art; actually, they have met at her granny's store because of that. She can make Toshiro a unique gift. All she had to figure out what to make.

"Yo, Ichigo, where's your girlfriend?" Renji shouted at the teenager. Ichigo was currently standing in a blue and green yukata, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. The festival had started an hour ago, and the young captain has yet made an appearance. He had no idea why Ichigo was waiting as Captain Hitsugaya was not one for this kind of thing. This is ironic seeing, as Captain Hitsugaya was a member of the SWA. Although, Rangiku dragged her into joining the club.

"I don't know," Ichigo's heartbroken tone made him put down the sake he was drinking.

"How about we go look for her?" Renji suggested as he put a hand on the teen's shoulder. Ichigo looked at him with hope in his eyes. He seriously didn't understand why Ichigo was so hopelessly in love with the young captain, but Ichigo was in love. Renji just had to deal with it.

"Come on," he said as he dragged Ichigo to the tenth division. He swears if Captain Hitsugaya is doing paperwork, he will kill the captain herself for making Ichigo completely heartbroken.

The office was the best bet to go to. When they got there, the office was absolutely dark. He highly doubts that the young captain was there. Ichigo opens the door and confirmed his suspicion that the office was vacated.

"Maybe her barracks?" Ichigo suggested, upset.

"I don't where that is!" Renji shouted. The only barracks he knew were his Zaraki's and his captain- who lived in a mansion.

"I know where Tosh lives," Ichigo stated.

"Led the way," Renji instructed. Renji followed Ichigo past the beautifully kept garden to the most outskirt of the division. He has never been this far into the division. Actually, he had no idea there was anything past the garden. He honestly thought it was just trees and other wildlife at this part. He was fully aware that the tenth division was more wildlife than civilization. It was actually nice since the tenth division had more place to relax, and getting lost was not an option as everything was right there. He preferred this structure instead of the sixth since the office was in the furthest from the gate. But here in the tenth, you can get to the office by walking for ten minutes. Walking. He normally has to use shunpo.

Renji glanced around, noticing animals that Captain Kuchiki would not allow in his division. There was what looks like a road that leads to a trail. A stream somewhere in the distance.

Ichigo stop and Renji glanced ahead. A small house, well bigger than where he resides, but still small. The light was on, meaning someone was there. The house had a homey feel to it.

"Tosh!" Ichigo exclaimed with glee. He had more upbeat steps as he made his way to the house.

Ichigo just turns the knob, and the door opens.

"She doesn't lock her door," Renji asked as she was a captain, should she know to lock her door.

"No one knows where she lives, and she's a captain...you wanna break into her house?" Ichigo told him. He felt a shiver on his back as the very thought terrified him.

The two walked in, and Renji was hit by color and art. This house felt like someone lived here, and someone added personality. It was a massive contrast to the tenth division office, which had him confused. There was no telling that this was indeed Captain Hitsugaya's house as it was too private not to be. Besides, Ichigo already stated it was her house.

The two walked in to see the young captain surrounded by art supply laying, sleeping on the floor. A few strands fell on her face, making her look like her appearance suggests. She was wearing a light pink kimono dress that stops mid-thigh, her hair was in a braided bun except for the few strands of hair, and she was also wearing makeup. He has never, in the entire time of seeing her, seen her wear makeup. She looked gorgeous with makeup on. Her make up was well done and still made her look youthful, in contrast to Rangiku.

Captain Hitsugaya did not look ready to go to sleep but looked ready to go to the festival. If the pink flats near the door were any indication, she was going to the festival. Somewhere, sleep got in the way. He wasn't all surprised. The girl was overdrive for the past two months. Just because the war with Aizen ended, it did not mean anything. The Gotei 13 were still struggling to rebuild. That is why the head captain allowed this festival in the first place. This festival would allow some sort of peace.

"Oh, Yuki hime," Ichigo whispered softly, as he moved closer.

Ichigo lightly grazed the captain's cheek. A soft sigh escaped her parted lips, but nothing else happened.

Renji didn't want to interrupt or look at the otherwise cute moment. He glanced down and caught sight of a small ice sculpture. It was cold to the touch, most likely her spiritual pressure. He looked at the sculpture that was shaped in a box. It had two big hearts in the back that were painted in red, and in front of the heart was a dragon laying on a black moon. Renji supposes a representation of their power. Renji looked closer and saw an inscription. Moving closer, 'I am hopelessly in love with you, Ichigo. Happy first Valentine's Day! May we have more to come.' Renji's mouth fell open. He had no idea that Captain Histuagya was such a romantic.

"Um...Ichigo, I think this is for you," he called out to the strawberry.

Ichigo turned and took the gift.

"Oh, Yuki hime. I hope so too," he whispered. Renji caught movement and saw the captain waking up.

"Ichi...what time is it?" Her voice laced with sleep.

"Past eight," Ichigo responded.

The captain sprang awake and glanced behind her at the clock.

"Oh...I am so sorry," She said with sadness and while biting her lips.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks for the gift, I love it," Ichigo stated with a bright smile.

Renji decided to slip out but not without dropping something. He was intruding on the couple. Renji also felt awful for labeling the captain without giving her a chance. Maybe he could apologize in the distant future.

Renji arrived back at the festival.

"Hey, Renji, where's Ichigo?" He heard Ikakku yell.

"With Captain Hitsugaya," he responded.

"Are they coming?" He yelled back.

"I don't know." Renji really didn't know. They might stay at a private house, having a private moment with one another. And if that's the case, he hopes that Ichigo had condoms. And if not, he hopes that they saw his surprise gift.


End file.
